Please?
by PuffingNoise
Summary: An alternate ending to spisode 5.14: "Say Something". No spoilers.


_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Summary: an alternate ending to episode 5.14: "Say Something". What if Lorelai hadn't gone to Luke's to steal his answering machine tape after her message?_

_No Spoilers for future eps._

"**Please?"**

The moment that Luke heard Lorelai's voice on the answering machine, he let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't know what to do about this situation, and having her around, always trying to reason with him was definitely NOT going to help his thinking process. But the moment he heard her say, "I'm really not doing too good right now," her honesty, and the rawness of the pain in her voice hit him hard, and all he knew was that he needed to go to her, at least to check up on her. As he collected his coat, and his keys, he heard her voice on the machine babbling on and on about "The Way We Were". As he was walking out the door, he heard the part about Hubbell breaking up with Katie, and Katie calling Hubbell to come sit with her because he was her best friend, and she needed her **_best friend_.** He felt a lump in his throat at the way she emphasized "best friend", and he rushed over to her house as quickly as he could.

-

As Lorelai hung up the phone, she immediately collapsed into sobs. She sunk down into her sanctuary of pillows and blankets, and began a fresh round of tears and sobbing. She felt so stupid for calling him, and leaving that desperate message on his answering machine. She didn't do that- she didn't let people see (or hear) her vulnerabilities, but she'd done it now. She'd sobbed to Luke on his answering machine, and begged him to come over. …Maybe Luke wouldn't listen to his messages.

She didn't hear Luke in her house until he was at her doorway, saying her name.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked as she quickly wiped the tears from her face, trying to pull herself together.

It killed him to see her hurting like this, and it killed him a little more, knowing that he did this to her.

"You called me. You said you needed me." He said softly, still standing in the doorway.

"Ugh, you heard my message," She stated, looking down at her hands, clearly embarrassed.

"Part of it." He wasn't sure how to react. He had "broken up" with her a few hours ago, and here he was, standing in her bedroom doorway, because she called him and needed him.

"Luke, I am so sorry about that. I know it's over, I know you want your space, and here I am, calling you to come over here. You shouldn't have to do that. I'm really sorry, it'll never happen again." She was on the verge of tears again, her voice wavering. She had to look away from him, or else she didn't know if she'd be able to keep herself together.

She felt a weight on the bed, and looked over, and Luke was there, shoes off, getting under the covers with her. "So, what's on TV?" he asked.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

He saw the hope swirling in her eyes. "You said you needed your best friend, and here I am; your _best friend_.

"Oh," She didn't know quite how to respond. Here he was, her dependable, sweet Luke; always there for her when she needed him. Always. But now, he wasn't truly _hers_ anymore.

They both stared straight ahead at the TV for a while, not sure how to act. Just his presence was a comfort to her, but she had a nagging feeling in her gut that she had to tell him something. Something important. Something that he might not want to hear right now, but she knew it was true, and she just had to tell him before it was too late; if it wasn't too late already.

"Hey, Luke?" She started quietly.

"What?" he asked gently, looking over at her.

She took a deep breath, "I just wanted you to know that I do love you. I always assumed that you knew, which is really stupid, I know, because how could you really know if I didn't actually tell you? But I just really feel like I need to say it to you out loud right now, even if it's too late." She felt the lump forming in her throat again, and she bit her bottom lip to stop the tears from coming.

Luke looked her straight in the eyes for a few moments and knew that it was true.

"Lorelai, my decision wasn't final, you know. I just still need time to think," he stated softly.

"But…what you said in the market- you said you couldn't-" her voice faltered.

"I know what I said, but I was angry, and it just came out. I'm still processing."

Lorelai looked at him with tears in her eyes, "okay."

"We'll talk this out soon, I promise."

"Soon. Okay," She nodded slightly.

They were silent for a little while longer, Luke thinking, Lorelai just being happy that he was there, and so, so happy that this wasn't really over.

She started feeling tired, like she could actually sleep, for the first time since early afternoon.

"Luke?" she started, sleepily.

"Mmm?"

"Thanks so much for coming over." She yawned.

"That's what friends are for. Now, go to sleep."

The sentence was barely out of his mouth before her head nodded over to his shoulder and she fell asleep. Luke sat there, Lorelai sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, and he thought some more. He smiled when he thought about the fact that she told him that she loved him. And he knew it to be true- he knew Lorelai didn't say those words very often, so when she did, they meant a lot. It was all he needed to make his decision final. He was done thinking. He was done processing.

He pulled her closer to him, kissed her on the forehead, and whispered, "I love you too." He'd tell her for real in the morning. But for now, he settled himself into her bed, and fell asleep too; knowing things would be okay between them.

-

END.


End file.
